Good Bye My Love
by faded but not forgotton
Summary: Don't own anything.


As You Go Through Life

AU Clique Story

Massie Elisabeth Block-Harrington was dead, dead at the young age of 28. She had been murdered, brutally by a drunk Harris Fisher. They were both killed in the accident, and Derrick almost wished he was dead with her. After being married at the age of 26, and having two beautiful girls, Amaryllis and Cassiopeia, that was the only thing stopping him, their kids.

Derrick's mind flashed back to when they first met,

_It was a High School School party, the first one of many. New and Old friends were a over the place, doing things usually reserved for privacy. A brunette beauty flanked by 4 other girls. They oversaw the party, flitting in and out of different places, being the perfect hosts. The brunette beauty suddenly entered his line of vision, smirking. _

_"I thought parties were for socializing and enjoyment...How rude am I? I'm Massie, Massie Block." _

_"...That's nice. I'm Derrick Harrington...My girlfriend's cheating on me." He muttered, not knowing why he was spilling his guts to a complete stranger._

_"I see..." Massie took a seat right besides him, on the bar and ordered a pretty pink drink he couldn't identify. When she winced, he knew it must have been a grown up pink lemonade. Those were pretty strong. _

_"Is that her, with that brown haired dude?" She asked suddenly, looking straight at a half naked couple. Derrick looked and nodded numbly, as fresh pain swept through him. _

_"Yeah...that's my boyfriend, Harris Fisher. His brother is my friend's boyfriend...I shouldn't have been so stupid...he's like 2 years older than me." Massie took a bigger swallow. A funky beat filled the nightclub, she grabbed his hand. _

_"Let's dance." Massie demanded. They moved to the dance floor and began to shimmy to the beat. Soon, though, it turned a bit on the older side. They were both clearly drunk, so the next actions were expected. They kissed, and the electricity shot through them. _

Derrick swallowed. He would never kiss those perfect soft pink lips again. The man at the front of the room began to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to talk about a lovely young woman, Massie Elisabeth Block-Harrington. She was a beloved wife, who was obedient," Derrick scowled, "His Block never listened to him, making her love him more. "loving, caring and beautiful." Massie was not loving, she always got mad at him easily. She didn't care much either...she was selfish most of the time. And she was stunning, not beautiful. "She was always fair." Yeah right, she kicked him out of her hospital room when she was giving birth so she could hold the twins first. "Massie was a woman who always had a perfect sense of humor and had an admirable past." Yeah right, she was a total bitch half of the time. And she cracked worse jokes than Plovert. "And we can conclude, that Massie Elisabeth Block-Harrington will be missed. Will Cameron Fisher please come up and speak a few words?"

Cameron stepped up, with red eyes that looked sleep-deprived.

"Massie...well, she was like my sister, who always was there for me. When Claire was pregnant, and I had no idea what to do, Massie was there. When Olivia tried to seduce me, Massie was there to beat her off. When I lost my puppy, she was there. Massie was there with me, through every event of my life, big or small. When I got word that she was in critical condition, 2 weeks ago, I was lost. I didn't know what to do without my rock."

Derrick was suddenly transported to that night.

_Massie had been driving home from a late night at work. Derrick expected her to get home by 9pm. He was playing with his little princesses, when he got the call. He hung up and quickly called his mom to come over to watch over the girls. He dashed out to the hospital and ran to her room. _

_She was in a drug-induced coma, and she looked really beaten up. His heart painfully thudded against his chest as he looked at her. Her face was scrunched up in pain and he let out a sob. He sat down in a chair and stayed there the entire night, hoping she would wake up and be fine, just like the stories they read. He woke up the next morning, sprawled on a cot, a nurse had clearly left for him. The doctor gently, woke him up. _

_"Son, I think it's best if you sit down." Derrick numbly sat on the swivel chair and listened as the doctor listed out a bunch of damages._

_"Internal bleeding, liver failing, breathing with too much help of machine, will never be the same..." He droned on, and with each word, Derrick's vision grew blurry. Finally, the tears fell and he sobbed. _

_There was him, a grown man, who had last cried, silently, 2 and a half years ago when the twins were born, out of happiness. But he sobbed and sobbed. The nurses and doctors tried to comfort him, letting in visitors after and before visiting didn't do much besides eating, talking to a still person and using the bathroom. _

_But one day, Massie stirred, making Derrick freak out. Somehow, the doctors revived her if one for an hour. She talked, but was in great pain. But that night, in her sleep, she left the world her beloved was in, with a smile on her face and her fingers curled in the sign language for "D"_

Derrick jolted out of his day dream when Cameron called him up, he stood up shakily and made his way down the black carpet.

"Umm, hello. I'm Derrick Harrington, and Massie was my wife. She-she-she was my everything. I love her more than any words could express. she gave me my daughters, brought happiness into my life. She was not perfect, but she was a perfect mix of a spontaneous and demure. She was loud, yet silent, loving yet hating. She was my wife, and will be my only love."

He stumbled off the stage and sat down, crying silently.

"Good Bye my love.'' He whispered into the wind and watched as the white casket was lowered into the ground.


End file.
